Summer in Opequonsett
by KR Blake
Summary: What happens when school lets out at Mesa? What will Lemonade Mouth do during the summer? Told from Olivia's POV. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Everything's Daisy and Peachy

* * *

**This takes place in the book-remember that-when Wen is giving Olivia the kitteh. (Yeah, that actually does happen in the book) Olivia's POV**

* * *

"Wen!" I cooed, studying the squirming tabby kitten in my hands. "Oh, she's perfect!"

"One of Sydney's friends found a whole litter of them. I thought of you."

I felt my cheeks flush with red. He thought of me.

"How is Sydney?" I asked.

H shrugged. "I think maybe...you were right. She may not be my mom but...she definitely cares. It's not perfect."

"Well, perfect, Wen, is way overrated." I smiled. I would know about not perfect. And I did like being right.

He swept me into a hug. I felt my heart skip a beat. I inhaled his scent-not on purpose, gosh, of course not-just by accident. He smelled like summer. I think. At least what I thought summer smelled like. I smiled against his chest. I could have stayed like that forever, but he broke the hug after a few seconds.

WEN

I don't know what made me hug Olivia. I thought about how beautiful she had looked when she smiled and my heart skipped a beat. Then another. Then another. Finally, I couldn't take the jumpiness of my stomach and let go. I wish I hadn't, though. She smiled up at me, then back down at her kitten.

"Daisy." she said decidedly.

"What?" I said as she broke me out of my trance, only to be pulled right back in. I loved how the sun reflected off her honey colored hair to make it look it was made of stars. She looked back up at me and caught my eye.

"Daisy." she beamed. "I'll name her daisy."

I don't know what came over me next. It may have been how she smiled up at me with her compelling yellowy-hazel eyes. It may have been how her hair was shining in the sunlight. Whatever it was, I'm glad it made me.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers.

OLIVIA

My heart possibly stopped right then when Wen kissed me. It certainly shocked me enough to cause me to drop daisy to the ground. Thank god cats always land on their feet. Daisy landed and scampered off somewhere. I'd find her later, though. My eyes slid shut as his arm wrapped around my waist and smiled against my lips. My knees gave away from under me then. I had the sudden sensation of falling until Wen's other hand caught me by the shoulder.

The kiss lasted only eight seconds-give or take a minute or two- but it was enough to make me see stars.

He pulled away, but I could still feel the pressure of his lips on mine after that. He put his forehead against mine and smiled down at me.

My face was in full flush mode then, red as a beetroot. But that didn't matter. Everything had lined up right then.

Ω

Wen left shortly after that and, hours later, I lay on my bed and replayed the scene over and over again in my mind. I knew I liked him-a lot- but I didn't know he felt the same way. I thought back a few hours to when I walked into the house after Wen left. Gram saw me smiling like I was high, and immediately guessed it.

"Everything okay, Liv?" she asked.

"Yeah." my voice speaker a little. Curses! "Just peachy."

She just chuckled and went back to her needle pointing. My cheeks had burned red again and I ran up here. I'd been here for the last few hours, just thinking.

"Livi!" Gram called from the kitchen. "Dinner!"

I stood and walked down the stairs to our little kitchen, the kiss playing through my mind over and over and over and over…

Ω

The next day at school, I was walking with Stella and Mo, when Charlie and Wen came over from their neighboring lockers. Mo immediately went over to Charlie and stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. They were cute together, like they were supposed to be together forever.

Wen smiled at them and looked to me. He winked at me, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

The warning bell rang, and Mo and Charlie, hand in hand, went off with Stella to their first classes. Wen nodded at me, and we started making our way to math.

"What's up?" Wen asked.

"Not much." I tried to keep it cool.

"Gram doing okay?"

"Yeah. Gram's great."

I could tell we were both a little nervous. Me more so than he, probably.

"How's Sydney?"

His face darkened momentarily at the mention of Sydney. He didn't mind her so much now, but he was still adjusting.

"Sydney's great. Which reminds me, dinner at my place on Saturday? Tell everyone. We've got a little surprise." he added the last part with a hint of mischief in his voice.

I nodded as we walked into the classroom together and sat at our seats, sadly, a room apart from each other.

* * *

**A/N So there's the first chapter. For those of you who don't know, the story takes place in Opequonsett, Rhode Island.  
As well, in the book, Charlie and Mo actually do get together. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth. Only Mark Peter Hughes has that privaledge.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets to Tell

* * *

The rest of the week passed just like that Monday. Thankfully, it was the last week of school, which meant I only had to survive my first year at Mesa five more days. Only one more week of bullies, mudslide crushers, and teachers trying to get me to speak in front of people. Not gonna happen. My band mates, as usual, helped me through it.

On Thursday, we had our standard band practice at Stella's house, since Brenigan was never going to let us practice in the music room ever again. Not that we would want to play in the Underground hell, anyways.

"Guys, I can_not_ wait until freshman year is over." Charlie said while he set up his timbales and bongos.

"Me either." Mo agreed, tuning her stand up bass. "One whole summer of just hanging out, band practice, and relaxing."

"It's going to be awesome." Stella said. "Just promise me one thing, guys."

"Anything." Wen said.

"Don't go all lovey dovey coupley on me, 'Kay?" she pleaded.

"Deal." Mo and Charlie said at the same time.

"Don't worry about me." Wen took his trumpet out of his case and started shining it.

Stella turned her steeled gaze over to me.

"Do you really have to worry about me on that front?" I said. She shrugged and returned to her ukulele.

After that, we practiced, starting with Skinny Nancy, and then moving on to Singing a New Song, then on to Back Among the Walls, and so on.

Singing in front of those guys felt like a new home to me. My family's never been there for me, save Gram, but these four, I knew, would never give up on me. Ever. It was comforting to have four whole people constantly behind me, supporting me at all times.

Ω

The next day, I could have practically skipped into math at eight am. It was the last day of school, I had passed all of my exams with above eighties, and Wen would be coming over to my house to work on a new song after school.

The rest of the day could not have passed quicker. We did no work in any of my classes, so Wen and I worked on a new song all through math and geo. In history, I gave myself some Crayola tattoos. And all through lunch, not one mudslide crusher annoyed us. We all had the same lunch, thankfully. We sat at the Freak Table in peace, laughing, eating, and planning out our summer. A couple of times, Wen caught my eye and made me blush slightly, but other than that, everything was perfect.

Finally, at our last class of freshman year, music-the only class all five of us had together- the final bell rang.

We cheered along with the school as we ran out to our lockers, then away from prison for two whole months.

Wen and I walked along the dirt path to my house in silence. A million thoughts ran through my mind then. New song lyrics, Wen's perfectly tousled blonde hair, dinner, Wen's perfect blue eyes, Daisy, Wen's perfectly lopsided smile...

"Livi?" Wen's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Not much. You?" I answered as best as I could. I was a little confused with his question.  
"No, I mean, what's going on...with us?"  
"Oh." I fell silent then. Not that that's unusual for me, but I was... Stricken silent by his question. "Um..."  
"Livi." he stopped and turned to me. "I'm not sorry... about Saturday."

I turned and looked up at him and smiled shakily. I felt a deep blush crawl up my cheeks and face. Curses! **[1]**  
"Um..." I repeated a little more quietly.  
He leaned down and planted his lips on mine again. My breath slipped away from me put of shock.

Ohgoshohgoshohgoshoh_gosh_! He combed his fingers through my hair, and lifted his face from mine. We just stayed like that for a while, standing there with our faces close together, his hands holding the side of my face.

He chuckled slightly after a second.  
"what?" I asked.  
"your face." he beamed at me. "it's so cute. All confused and scared. I love it."

I smiled and hit him in the shoulder playfully. I couldn't hide the fact that I was ecstatically happy right then. Wen, perfect Wen, had just kissed me again, as well as told me he loved my face. I'd never really thought of myself as pretty, not like the other girls at Mesa. They all had perfect skin and tans and fathomless blue or brown eyes. Mine were ugly and yellow and hazel. Like he read my mind, he murmured, "especially your eyes."

My eyes fell to my shoes.

He let go of my face after a minute and we kept walking the rest of the way to my house.

I felt his hand slip into mine and another blush come up. Sugar sticks! **[2]**

Ω

That afternoon, Wen and I finished off our new song, Music.

music like fun,  
music make you move  
music make you rockin'  
right round to the groove... **[3]**

He went home around five for dinner, and I went inside for mine.  
"how was your last day, Liv?" Gram asked at the table.  
"better than any other." I told her happily through bites of chicken. She smiled knowingly at me.

After a few seconds of us eating silently, she said "he likes you too, you know."  
My knife and fork slipped from my hands and clattered onto the floor. "w-what?"  
"Wen. He likes you to." she simplified.  
"h-how...w-w-what did-w-what?" I stammered. I plucked my utensils from the ground, put them on my plate and pushed it away. "I-I'm not hungry anymore."

I stood and ran up to my room. I was so humiliated. Not only did my Gram know about my liking Wen, but she had _guessed _it. Which made me wonder, who else had guessed? Did the band? Did the school? Did Wen?

I flopped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I felt a single tear fall from my eyes. I sat up, wiped it away, and went over to my desk. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and did what always made me happy. I wrote a letter to dad.

_Dad_  
_Today was the last day of freshman year at Mesa. We got yearbooks, and guess what? Lemonade Mouth got their own page! Are you proud of us, Daddy? The page is called "Troublemakers of the Year". Not exactly the title I was hoping for, but oh well._  
_I'm just glad the year is over. No more teachers, no more annoying Mudslide Crushers, no more work. Thank heavens. I was about to burst!_  
_Anyways, I'm kind of upset right now, daddy. Wen, he… well, things are complicated. I thought I was the only one who knew about it, but nope! Apparently, everyone knows! It's just frustrating. I mean, I don't even know what is really going on, but everyone else does. It makes me wish you were here to help me. Remember how you would always hug me and tell me everything would be okay soon enough? You aren't here now, and I wish you were. Gram could try to calm me down, but it wouldn't be the same. You just always seem to know how to make me feel better._  
_Can't wait until I come visit you next. Would you want the band to come again? I know you really liked it last time they came. Well, I'll see what they say. By the way, the band's doing great. We've booked a gig at the summer fair in august. New songs. Fun stuff. Singing in front of crowds still isn't any easier. At least I barely know any of them. That does help a bit. Not much, but every bit counts! That's what you always told me. Remember that?_  
_Love you, daddy._  
_Olivia._

I set down my pen, folded up the paper, and sealed it into an envelope. I told Gram I'd be back in half an hour, and left to the post office.  
After five minutes, I heard a voice behind me. "Olivia?"  
I turned to see Charlie and his mom standing on the sidewalk behind me.  
"Oh. Hey." I said.

"Where you headed this late?" Mrs. Delgado asked me. It was only about six at night. The sun was just setting over the city line.  
I waved the letter in my hand. "post office." Charlie got it right away.  
He turned to his mom. "I'll be home in a bit, 'Kay?" Mrs. Delgado nodded and waved bye to her some.

And we set off down the sidewalk to the post office.  
"so how's your dad doing?" Charlie asked.  
"pretty well." I said. I liked Charlie. He never tried to make me talk if I didn't want to. He just left me to tell him things on my own terms.

"so I was going over to your house earlier today, and I saw the most interesting thing." he got a wicked glint in his eyes. My mind automatically went to what happened on the road. But I kept my cool.  
"really?" I said. Keep. Cool. Keep. Cool. "what did you see?"  
"a couple was standing in the middle of the road kissing. And then they walked in to your house."

Oh god. Pardon my French, but oh_ god_! My face burned bright red. I didn't know what to do, so naturally, I split. I took off down the sidewalk, with Charlie right behind me.  
"Liv! Wait!" he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "I'm not gonna tell."  
"r-r-really?" I stammered.  
He smiled. "yeah. I get it. It's the same thing with me and Mo. I promise I won't tell."  
I let out a breath. "t-thanks Charlie."

And we continued on walking. Finally, we got to the postal office. I handed the postal lady dad's letter, paid for the stamp, and we left.

"so... Wen, huh?" he said. Sugar sticks! **  
**"he seems right for you." Charlie wasn't like I expected him to be. On the outside, he was big and slow, and really thick. But as I got to know him, he was really smart, deep, and sensitive. He seemed to get everything, and had a reason as to why anything happened. Not at all like any drummer I knew. Okay, so I only knew him and Scott Picket, but still.

We stayed silent for the rest of the walk back to my house. The sun had set over the city line, and the street lamps had taken over, making me a little nervous to be walking around.  
Charlie walked me up to my porch, said bye, and started walking away.  
"Charlie, wait!" I called after him. He turned. "T-thanks. For not telling anyone. It really means a lot."

He smiled lazily. "No problem, Liv. It's your secret to tell. Not mine." And then he turned and walked away. I thought once again, how lucky I was to have Charlie as a friend. I really was.

I walked in to see Gram sitting on the couch with her needle pointing.  
"_Another_ boy, Liv? What has this band done to you?" She joked with a smile. She knew Charlie was just a friend, and happily going out with our bassist, but she still had to tease me about it. She's my Gram. It's in her job description.

I laughed. "Night, Gram." And went upstairs to bed, once again thinking about how lucky I was to have friends like Charlie, Stella, Mo, and Wen.

* * *

**A/Ns:  
[1]: Olivia doesn't swear.  
[2]: Olivia still doesn't swear. Actually, I got that cover-up swer from my french teacher. yeah...my french class isn't the best...  
[3]: This is my original song I used in my Austin & Ally fanfic, 'Beautiful'.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! I know, it's a little long, but... R&R! Pweeeessee?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A Concert Of Your Choice

* * *

The next day, I went over to Wen's house for dinner around five. Stella and Charlie were already there, and Mo would be coming later. We all sat around the coffee table until Norman and Sydney called us for dinner. Mo showed up just as we were walking into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, dad made me work a double shift at the shop." she hugged Charlie hello and we went on into the kitchen.

Norman and Sydney made one of their famous shrimp jumbos for dinner. We laughed all through dinner. Sydney told us the plans for the wedding next weekend, while Norman just sat at the opposite end of the table and smiled at his fiancé. I thought about how much the eyes reveal again. Right then, Norman's eyes were just screaming that he loved Sydney a giant amount. I looked at Mo. Her eyes were saying that she thought Sydney was the luckiest person in the world. And that she was so happy she finally found her match in Wen. Okay, that last part was _probably_ just me, but she really did think Sydney was lucky.

I looked at Charlie. His eyes were saying that he was happy for Norman and Sydney, plain and simple. I looked into Stella's eyes, which immediately gave me a headache. Her eyes were going all over the place. I looked over to Wen. I didn't trust myself enough to look into his eyes. I knew I was going to get lost in them again and do something stupid. But of course, I got lost in them anyways. I looked away to see Charlie watching me across the table. My eyes fell to my gumbo and I blushed slightly.

Finally, dinner ended, and Sydney brought out a chocolate cake for dessert. Excellent.

We dug in, and the second we were done, Stella threw down her napkin and jump straight to the point. "Okay, dinner's done. What's the announcement?"

Norman laughed a bit at her forwardness and said, "you know Sydney and I are getting married next Saturday." we all nodded. "Well..."

He looked to his fiancé for help.

"Lemonade Mouth is playing at the wedding." Wen completed.

"Really!" Mo exclaimed.

Sydney nodded. "Yes. We really do love your music, and we figured you five would want something to do between now and the summer fair." Norman came up behind Sydney and looped his arm around her waist.

"So you'll do it?" Norman asked.

"Of course!" Stella said. The group looked at me. They knew I could _JUST_ stand being on stage (again, it _was_ getting better, but still. Not the most fun in the world.) I thought, and nodded. The table erupted in cheers and hugs. Lemonade Mouth would be playing at Norman and Sydney's wedding.

Ω

Wen and I were silent as he walked me back to my house after that. The other three had gone home, but since my house was within walking distance, we opted for the green choice.

"Are you happy for your dad?" I asked after a while of silence.

He shrugged a bit. "yeah, I guess."

I looked at his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "What's wrong?" he shrugged again. "Come on…" I prodded.

He let out a breath. "Fine. I-I'm just not sure if Sydney's good…to be a new mom."

I shook my head at him. "Wen." I said. "Sydney's always going to be there for you. Always. You should be thankful for that. She's going to care for you. I promise."

Wen smiled. "Why are you always so smart?"

I stopped and turned to him. "I'm beautiful. We're always the smart ones."

"I can vouch for that." he turned to me and smiled. I was about a head smaller than he, so I had to crane my neck to look right in his eyes. His blue blue eyes… before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him again. And he was reciprocating. I fell back a bit and ended up leaning against a tree. Wen's hands went to my waist.

He let up and put his forehead against mine. I felt my heart leap up into my throat.

"I…like you, Livi." he whispered in my ear.  
"I like you too." I murmured back. It was dark all around us, but right then, as I was looking into his blue blue eyes, everything was crystal clear.

WEN

I pushed some of Livi's golden hair away from her paled face. I saw a deep blush creep up her face and half smiled. She was so cute when she was nervous or perplexed or anything like that. Actually, she was pretty much always cute.

And she said liked me too. That sent me over the moon. Not at all back among the walls. I kissed her forehead and we kept walking with our hands intertwined. I couldn't have thought of a better moment than right then. Walking hand in hand with the prettiest girl I knew into the summer night. Just like something out of a dumb romantic movie. One I'd usually make fun of and laugh at for being so mushy.

OLIVIA AGAIN

Over the next week, Lemonade Mouth met every day to figure out our set list for the wedding. And every day Wen walked me home and kissed my cheek at the door.  
Finally, Saturday came. I woke up nice and early to get ready. The ceremony would be at noon, so the band had to be at the place by eleven.  
By ten thirty, I had readied myself in a nice sea blue dress with a greenish ribbon around the ribcage. I had pulled my hair up into a knot at the back of my head.  
At ten thirty exactly, a knock came at the door. I opened it, and there stood Wen in a tux waiting to take me to the wedding. I was his unofficial, unannounced date. That no one knew about. And never would. Except Charlie. It was impossible to hide anything from that boy.  
He held his arm out for me, which I took by the crook of the elbow. We waved by to Gram and made our way down the street.  
"So are you ready for today?" he was referring to me having to sing in front of people again.  
"I think so." I decided. He smiled down at me, forcing my heart to skip a beat.  
He scrunched his eyebrows down at me. "You look different."  
I shrugged. "I started running. I figured since Lemonade Mouth is getting bigger, I'd need to step up my game and stamina."  
He nodded. "So you _are _in it for definite."  
"Please." I scoffed. "I've been in it for definite since the Halloween Bash."  
"Which we _totally _rocked." he laughed.

Ω

Lemonade Mouth rocked Sydney and Norman's wedding. We started off with Sydney's personal request, Singing A New Song.  
After our first set, we took a break, and sat at our table for food. Wen kept catching my eye and smiling at me. I smiled back and blushed slightly. And every time only Charlie caught us. Mo and Stella totally didn't catch on.

MO

We.

STELLA

Totally.

MO

Caught.

STELLA

On.

* * *

**So there is chapter three. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I sorta have a mad case of writer's block. :( Review please!**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: How To Plan Your Wedding: the Lemon Head Way.

* * *

The next day, we all met in the park to hang out. Around lunchtime, Wen, Charlie and Stella left for the hotdog stand at the other side of the field for food, leaving Mo and I alone. We were talking happily until Mo asked the question I dreaded.

"So what's going on with you and Wen?" Sweet Scissorsticks! I nearly choked on my apple juice.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What's going on with you and Wen." she repeated. For such a small girl, she sure was intimidating when she wanted to be.

I thought about it for a while. "I'm…not sure what's going on with Wen and I." I fueled as much sincerity as I could into my voice. I really _didn't_ know what was going on. "I mean, ever since he kissed me, he-"

"Wait." Mo stopped me dead. "He _kissed_ you?" oh shoot!

I just nodded feebly. I felt a deep blush creep up my neck.

"When? How? Where?" she riled off questions so fast I could barely keep up. "Wait-don't answer those. Answer this: How. Was. It."

"It was…" I grasped for the right words to describe it. "Stupefying." I said finally. "Like, I swear I saw stars…is that corny?"

"awww!" Mo cooed as Charlie sat down beside her.

"aww what?" he asked.

"Wen and Liv kissed." Mo said before I could stop her.

Charlie flashed me a wicked smile. "Well it's about time." was all he said.

"What's about time?" Wen asked as he sat down beside me. I groaned and put my face in my arms on the picnic table.

"That you and Olivia realized you are in love and ride off into the sunset together." Mo told him, sounding oddly giddy.

"What?" Wen choked on his water.

"Mo knows we kissed." I lifted my head from my arms. I still didn't look at his face, though.

"You guys kissed?" Stella sat down with her plate of food. Sure. Why not. "Does this mean you guys'll fall in love and ride off into the sunset together?"

"Exactly what I said." Mo held up her hand, which Stella high fived without either of then taking their eyes off us.

I tried desperately to interest myself in the wood of the table. But of course, my band mates wouldn't let that happen in a million years.

"Can we _please_ change the subject?" Wen begged.

"Fine. Sure. Fine." Mo admitted defeat.

"So how was it?" Stella asked after a few precious moments of silence.

I sagged my shoulders in frustration.

"Liv says she saw stars." Mo was giddy again.

Wen looked at me in befuddlement. (that's a word, right? Befuddlement? Ah well, is now.)

I put my hands under the table and twiddled my thumbs nervously. How I wished I could be somewhere, anywhere else-even on stage- but here.

I felt a warm hand slip into mine and curl around my fingers. Wen, I knew instantly. I smiled at him nervously. He winked, which didn't help the butterflies in my stomach.

We went back to our lunches in silence as Mo and Stella discussed plans for our wedding-_REALLY?_- while Charlie just sat there and smiled after his eccentric, vivacious girlfriend. That's how you could tell they were really happy together. Every time Charlie looked at Mo, you could literally see his heart melt in his eyes. As for Mo, well, when she was with Scott-_UGH!_-she was nervous to a breaking point. But with Charlie, she was completely at peace. It was in the eyes. It's always in the eyes.

While all of this was happening, I was simultaneously wondering what my eyes were saying. With Wen's warm hand in mine, I felt over the moon, among the stars. Not at all among the walls.

"They're smiling again." Stella said out of nowhere. "Check under the table!"

Wen's hand slipped from mine as Mo dove under the table to see our hands.

"nope." she sounded disappointed.

As soon as they returned to their previous conversation of what flowers I would hold while walking down the aisle-apparently white lilies would go best with my dress-Wen's hand slipped back into mine. I curled my fingers around his and smiled inwardly. Not at all back among the walls.

* * *

**Actually, "befuddlement" is a real word, so. Yeah...  
I just couldn't resist this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and review!**

**-KR Blake Ω**


End file.
